


Хороший сосед

by Yell0w_belly



Series: Хороший [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly
Summary: Когда в отношениях появляется третье лицо
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Хороший [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106390
Kudos: 5





	Хороший сосед

Солнце едва встало, а Джаред уже на кухне в своем красном шелковом халате для омег готовил завтрак своему мужу. Да, вчера они в очередной раз поругались из-за неожиданной командировки в самый разгар течки Джареда. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Джаред хоть и был обижен на мужа все равно не мог отправить его в дальнюю дорогу без сытного завтрака. Ведь он был хорошим омегой.   
Джаред накрывал на стол, когда почувствовал, как руки его мужа обвиваются вокруг талии, затем ползут вниз прямо под халат.  
— Ммм, и тебе доброе утро, дорогой, — произнес он, затем с усилием оторвал от себя его руки и развернулся лицом к лицу, чтобы встретить нежный поцелуй.   
Миша оторвался от мужа и сел за стол, вдыхая запах горячего кофе и блинчиков.   
— Я тебя люблю, жаль у меня не так много времени, чтобы насладиться твой готовкой.   
— Тогда без разговоров.   
Миша улыбнулся ему и принялся за еду.   
Джаред даже проводил мужа до машины, пил кофе и наблюдал как он загружает чемоданы. Миша поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Прости, милый, что так не вовремя. Я обещаю, что в следующий раз я что-нибудь придумаю.   
Джаред только вздохнул. Ему уже было за тридцать, и каждая его новая течка стала проходить не так легко, как прежде. Но дело было даже не в этом. Они планировали, что не будут торопиться с детьми, пока не встанут на ноги, чтобы иметь возможность обеспечить их будущее. Но вот как год они купили шикарный дом в тихом семейном районе, они не жалуются на деньги и на их столе всегда еда высокого качества. Вот только из-за постоянных командировок Миши, все их планы о расширении семейного древа не пытаются притвориться в жизнь. И Джаред начинал думать, что в их супружеской жизни что-то пошло не так, хоть и не пытался это показать.   
Миша забрался в машину и Джаред наклонился к нему, чтобы урвать последний поцелуй. Где-то внизу живота уже начиналось легкое покалывание от надвигающейся течки, но у него еще был в запасе день.  
— Я люблю тебя, милый, — сказал ему Миша.  
— И я тебя.  
Джаред отошел подальше, соседи еще спали и не видели его в этом халатике. Миша собрался завести машину, но затем повернулся к нему.  
— Забыл тебя предупредить. Дженсен придет сегодня в обед, чтобы расправиться с нашим газоном. Расплатишься с ним?   
Джаред натянул улыбку, хотя в глубине души издавал протяжный стон неудовлетворения.  
— Конечно.  
Джаред проводил глазами удаляющуюся машину, затем перевел взгляд на соседские окна. Где-то там еще спал молодой Дженсен Эклз, юное искушение.   
Джаред вернулся домой и закрыл дверь, прислонившись к ней спиной и выдохнул. Только от одной мысли о юном альфе, у Джареда начинало все кружить в животе от возбуждения.   
Дженсену исполнилось восемнадцать в марте, и чтобы накопить денег на колледж он подрабатывал летом у ближайших соседей, занимался мелкой работой. И каждый раз Джаред наблюдал за ним из окна, сгорая от желания, потому что это был юный бог. Русые волосы, большие зеленые глаза, соблазнительные пухлые губы и широкие мускулистые плечи. Возможно годам к двадцати пяти, когда ребенок превратится в мужчину у него не будет отбоя от омег. Хотя и сейчас парень не испытывал дефицита внимания.   
Джаред тряхнул головой, взлохмачивая свои длинные волосы. Нужно было заняться уборкой, чтобы провести три дня течки в спокойствие, без лишних движений, только в кровати с любимыми игрушками. 

***  
Джаред увлекся чисткой плиты до идеального блеска, что совсем позабыл о Дженсене, вспомнил только, когда загудела газонокосилка. Джаред кинул тряпку в раковину и прошел к окну, становясь за занавеской, чтобы его не было видно.   
Дженсен в белой майке, которая открывала его сильные руки и плечи, и синих джинсах, сидящих слишком низко на бедрах, уже вовсю занимался газоном.   
Джаред судорожно вздохнул, ощущая первые признаки возбуждения. Кажется, его течка начнется еще раньше, чем он планировал.   
Джаред сдвинул шторы плотно и вернулся к дивану, сжал в руке пульт от телевизора и включил первую попавшуюся программу. Ему хватит сегодняшних картинок, чтобы с наслаждением провести вечер, представляя, как молодой альфа связывает его руки этой самой белой майкой. Джаред даже слегка вспотел и постоянно вытирал ладони о легкие спортивные брюки. Можно было сбежать под душ, чтобы снять напряжение, но Дженсен должен был скоро закончить, и с ним необходимо было рассчитаться. А уж потом можно было и достать свои игрушки из верхнего ящика с нижним бельем.   
От стука в дверь Джаред вздрогнул, затем взял себя в руки и пошел искать оставленные мужем деньги. Интересно, что в такие минуты он совсем не думал о Мише, представляя в своих фантазиях совершенно других альф. Хотя нет, одного конкретного.  
Джаред распахнул дверь, встречая на своем пороге взмокшего от солнца, улыбающегося Дженсена.  
— Здравствуй, сосед, — произнес он.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Коллинз.   
Джаред почувствовал, как мурашки пробежали по спине от голоса молодого альфы, и он взял себя в руки, передавая деньги Дженсену.  
— Твой расчет. И спасибо за работу.  
Дженсен взял деньги и запихнул их в задний карман джинсов, даже не думая пересчитывать. Джаред уже хотел попрощаться с ним, но Дженсен придержал дверь.  
— Мистер Коллинз, на улице такая жара, я могу выпить у вас воды? Умираю от жажды.  
— Конечно, — согласился Джаред, тем более как он мог отказать, он ведь хороший сосед.  
Дженсен прошел за ним следом на кухню и замер рядом, подперев задницей кухонную тумбу. Джаред достал из холодильника маленькую бутылку воды без газа и протянул Дженсену.  
— Вы сегодня один? — спросил Дженсен, разглядывая обстановку.   
— Да, Миша уехал по работе на неделю.   
Дженсен сделал пару глотков из бутылки, заставляя Джареда громко сглотнуть.  
— И он оставил вас одного? — продолжил спрашивать Дженсен, закручивая обратно крышку бутылки.   
— Ну, это не первый раз, я привык. У него такая работа. — Дженсен протянул бутылку обратно, но Джаред отмахнулся от него. — Оставь себе.  
— А я вот бы не смог, — ответил Дженсен, разглядывая его с полулыбкой на лице, затем отставил бутылку на стол и двинулся в его сторону. — Оставить омегу одного в течку.  
Джаред оказался зажатым между столом и телом Дженсена. Его запах был так близко, что на миг закружилась голова.  
— Дженсен, — произнес он на выдохе. — Что ты делаешь?  
— А на что это похоже? — спросил он, облизывая свои невозможно розовые губы.  
Джаред вздохнул.  
— Мне, кажется, нам не стоит этого делать.  
Дженсен усмехнулся, его руки опустились на стол, поймав Джареда в плен, горячее дыхание коснулось его уха.  
— А я заметил, как вы наблюдали за мной, мистер Коллинз. Ваш взгляд каждый раз делал меня твердым в моих штанах. Поэтому приходилось их так низко опускать, чтобы не было видно стояка.   
Джаред закрыл глаза не в силах удержать дрожь по телу.  
— Дженсен, мы не можем, — произнес он и прикусил до боли губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего, но почувствовал, как горячий язык прошелся по его шее.   
— Давай, Джаааред, никто об этом не узнает. Я обещаю.   
Между ног Джареда стало влажно, он горел только от шепота альфы, ему хотелось сказать «да». А гормоны усиливали возбуждение еще в десять раз.   
Но Джаред сжал руки, вспоминая, как сегодня прощался со своим мужем, целуя его перед отъездом, оттолкнул Дженсена и развернулся к нему спиной.  
— Я не могу. Не могу.   
Но руки догнали его, обхватили, проникли под футболку. Кожа Джареда пылала. Самые смелые фантазии Джареда сбывались здесь и сейчас. Сделать только шаг, дать свое согласие.   
Альфа сзади обжигал своими сильными руками и с каждым мгновением сопротивление Джареда таяло на глазах. Он уже поддавался назад, сам вжимался в бедра Дженсена, желая почувствовать горячее и твердое. Джаред прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение, ослабил оборону и его резко развернули обратно, губы сладкие мягкие захватили в плен. И Джаред сдался окончательно, приоткрылся, позволяя альфе целовать его глубоко и сильно.  
Дженсен подтолкнул его спиной на стол и сам навалился сверху, пытаясь стянуть с Джареда одежду.   
— Мой милый омега, — шептали губы возле уха, затем спускались ниже, покрывая шею Джареда поцелуями на грани укусов. — Хочу тебя всего попробовать языком. Ты очень сладкий, Джааррред.  
Когда твердый член вошел в него, Джаред ощутил прилив сильного возбуждения. Дженсен двигался быстро напористо, и Джаред не мог сдержать стоны наслаждения. Было слишком хорошо, лучше, чем в его самых смелых мечтах. Его руки блуждали по плечам Дженсена, просили еще больше.   
После стола они перебрались на диван, следом был ковер и наконец-то мягкий матрац кровати в спальне.   
Джаред лежал в объятиях Дженсена, они были сцеплены вместе узлом. Альфа гладил его руку кончиками пальцев от плеча до изгиба локтя, вызывая мурашки по коже. Они не разговаривали, просто молчали. Голова Джареда была пустая, без мыслей, он был окружен спокойствием. Он подумает об этом завтра.   
До того момента пока не заметил, как за окном загораются первые фонари. Джаред обернулся, встречаясь глазами с альфой.   
— Тебя не потеряют дома?  
Дженсен усмехнулся.  
— Мне что десять лет? По-моему, я уже вырос из того возраста, когда меня ждут дома с ремнем.   
Джаред покачал головой.  
— И все равно это…  
Дженсен не дал ему договорить, просто заткнул поцелуем, затем отстранился, узел ослаб, и альфа с легкостью выскользнул из него.   
— Только не начинай свои моральные причитания. Мы это сделали, нам понравилось. И не о чем здесь даже думать.   
Дженсен снова втянул его в быстрый поцелуй, затем поднялся с кровати и направился из комнаты, как был полностью голый. Джаред обмотал вокруг талии простынь и последовал за альфой, остановился на пороге кухни, подпирая плечом косяк, наблюдая, как Дженсен подбирал свою одежду, неспешно натягивая майку, затем джинсы, а боксеры он засунул в карман. Альфа поймал задумчивый взгляд Джареда и усмехнулся, затем преодолел расстояние между ними и захватил в объятие. И вернулся в свою игру.   
— Мистер Коллинз, не волнуйтесь ни о чем. Вам не о чем переживать.   
Джаред, кажется, начал дышать только после того, как за Дженсеном захлопнулась дверь. Удивительно, но заснул Джаред быстро, проспав до самого утра не просыпаясь. Даже не мучаясь лишними мыслями.   
Течка продолжалась еще следующие два дня, но уже не так болезненно, просто как легкое недомогание, даже желание альфы рядом ослабло.   
Дженсен на его пороге не появлялся, и Джаред окончательно выдохнул, полагая, что юный альфа удовлетворил свои потребности и забыл обо всем.   
***  
Миша вернулся к концу недели, уставший, но как только увидел Джареда, его глаза загорелись теплотой, он обнял своего мужа и втянул его в поцелуй, в котором было много извинений за свое отсутствие. Джаред целовал мужа в ответ со всей своей силой, показывая, как не хватало его все эти семь дней, стараясь не думать о зеленых глазах юного альфы.   
— Обещаю, что это был последний раз. И я тебя больше не оставлю одного в самый важный момент.   
— Знаю, — ответил Джаред, уткнувшись в плечо мужа, впитывая его запах.   
Они валялись до обеда на диване, просматривая старые фильмы.   
— Сделать тебе кофе? — спросил Джаред.  
— Было бы замечательно, малыш.   
Джаред ушел на кухню, включил кофеварку и быстро собрал на поднос пару бутербродов. А когда вернулся, Миша уже стоял у окна, Джаред подал ему кружку и поцеловал в небритую щеку.  
— О чем задумался? — спросил он мужа.  
Миша улыбнулся.  
— Да, вот любуюсь нашим газоном. Думаю, через пару недель снова нанять Дженсена.   
Джаред вздохнул, подавив раздражение на самого себя. Вина его грызла, но он пытался ее запихнуть, как можно дальше и наслаждаться своей семейной жизнью.   
— Дженсен скоро уедет учиться, ему будет не до соседских газонов.  
Джаред забрал из его рук кружку и поставил ее на журнальный столик, затем притянул к себе Мишу, обхватив руками за шею.  
— Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно справишься с газонокосилкой. И сделаешь все настолько же идеально.   
Джаред поцеловал своего мужа, и потянул за собой к дивану, собираясь сделать с ним все плохие вещи, какие только придут в голову, и он точно не будет вспоминать зеленые глаза и веснушки, белую майку и синие джинсы, низкосидящие на бедрах соседа.


End file.
